The Musical Chronicles
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: One shot chaps of life after marriage and honeymoons, how the musical life continues for these 10 Wildcats with 2 outside for a total of 12 Wildcats.
1. Starting Something New Again

Author's Note: Here we are the next installment. Now here's the thing: I was almost done with this first chap but come to find out and let this be 2 notes to myself and to anybody reading this: do not I repeat do NOT sleep near your tablet for reasons like these:

Deleting your writing by either holding on backspace or by accidentally pressing the trash can button.

And of course always have a backup handy. So until I actually have the time to do more of the dialogue in this chap I can only give you guys the backstory and the goody good part. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical nor Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure.

The Musical Chronicles

Chapter 1

Reliving The Moment With A Surprise

Pairings: Troyella/Chaylor

Chad and Taylor were getting ready to head to Troy and Gabriella's to catch up on what was happening. Troy and Chad were speaking on the beach about what has happened during Troy and Gabriella's honeymoon while back at the house Gabriella and Taylor were talking about the same thing. When the evening came Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor, headed to dinner at a restaurant because the restaurant had a karaoke event.

The four had watched others go on giving them applause once the song was over. The host asked for the next person or group of people and Troy and Gabriella went up to sing. Surprisingly, the next song that came on, especially the starting chord, hit Gabriella as she had a shocking look on her face, and Troy knew the song as well. Midway into the song Chad and Taylor joined in and they all sang the song so wonderfully. Once the song was over they entire restaurant cheered for them and they were able to enjoy a few more performances before heading out when they did it was pouring rain and since they didn't take a car they ran all the way back to the house.

When they got inside, everybody was all drenched. Troy went to grab blankets, towels, and comforters and even a couple of condoms for him and Chad. Due to the heavy rain, Chad and Taylor were going to stay overnight. He came back and placed the blankets near the fireplace and they all sat near the fire as the two top wildcat couples cuddled each other. All of their clothes shoes included were also near the fire as they were drying. For a while it was silent until Taylor spoke up.

"So that's how you two met."

"What makes you think that." Gabriella asked.

"Two things. One: your expression when you heard the song started playing."

"And two: your aura. Yes I can feel too Troy." Chad said as Troy and Gabriella laughed at that, Taylor had to giggle at that as well. "Your aura was humming as the two of you were singing. And of course we could feel it."

"So now you know." Troy said and soon he faced Gabriella and the two began to kiss.

"Know what?"

"Chad, you can be such an airhead sometimes." Taylor said. "Had they not met..."

"Oh, the probably we wouldn't."

"See?"

"Come on Taylor I not that air headed."

"Shut up, Chad."

And with that, the two began to kiss as well as a night of lovemaking began for the four of them. Minutes into it Troy and Chad went down under the covers to please their respectful wives once their sweet spots and their cores were teased, the girls were beginning to lose it.

"Oh my... Troy!"

"Chad! Don't... stop!"

Gabriella was biting on her index finger while Taylor bit her lower lip. But as the pleasure soon heightened their hands were on their husbands heads as the were close to their orgasms.

"Oh my... I'm about to come!"

"Me too! Ohh... Troy!"

"Chad!"

They both had their orgasms and Troy and Chad licked what came out of them only to share some of that honey with their respectful wives through a kiss. Once the women regained some of their energy. Troy and Chad slipped on their condoms and Taylor and Gabriella got on top of them but they were facing the windows. Troy and Chad could see their backsides in all its glory, especially when they would play with their hair in the midst of pleasing their husbands. They were going up and down, grinding all around to heighten the pleasure for them. Minutes in Troy and Chad's groaning were getting intense.

"Oh, Gabriella...! You feel so good."

"Wow, you feel as amazing as always Tay!"

Both Taylor and Gabriella gave out a delightful moan as they kept on going. After a while Troy and Chad couldn't take it anymore and they ended up taking over Troy and Gabriella were kneeling as Troy grabbed onto her breasts while they kissed Chad had Taylor in doggy style which pleased Taylor because she wanted Chad to put her in that position. They kept going at this for minutes with Taylor screaming as Chad now pulled of Taylor's dark brunette hair.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going like that! Keep giving it to me baby!"

"Okay."

Meanwhile once again Gabriella's arms were limp as she and Troy kept kissing. The chills were coursing through her body as Troy was shuddering he was getting close but he pulled out for a while. Troy began to sit Indian style facing Gabriella, it was also at the same moment that Chad and Taylor were doing the same position. As Gabriella and Taylor were arched, their hair were coincidentally mingling as well. Troy and Chad were thrusting inside them going at a decent pace while they fondled with their breasts. Both Taylor and Gabriella were clinging onto them as tight as they could wrapping their legs around them as they kept pumping inside them. But as soon as Troy and Chad kissed on their necks were they testing so close to their orgasms.

"Troy! Oh my... Troy!"

"Oh God... Chad!"

Soon enough the four were about to have their orgasms and they all held each other close. As Gabriella and Taylor moan loudly in their husbands' ears Troy and Chad whispered in theirs.

"I'm going to come baby." Troy said.

"Oh, Yes." Gabriella replied.

"I'm almost there as well Tay." Chad said to Taylor

"Yes! Me too!" Taylor replied screaming. "Me too Chad!"

"Troy I'm coming...! Go deeper!" Gabriella yelled.

"Harder Chad! Harder!"

"Troy!"

"Chad!"

Soon they all had their orgasms and they were stiff as they felt like they couldn't move. They two married couples were hugging each other as their orgasms rode out. When they were done they lied down. Gabriella and Troy was laying side by side. While Taylor lied down of top of Chad. The married couples looked at each other.

"I love you Taylor." Chad said.

"Same here, Chad." Taylor said. Then they paid their attention to Troy and Gabriella who looked for a while.

"And of course we love you too." Chad said. Which made Taylor laugh a bit."

"Same here Chad." Troy replied.

"We love you as well." Gabriella said before turning to Troy. "And I love you more."

"And I love you the most."

The 4 Wildcats spent a good 10 minutes kissing before the sound of the heavy rain lulled them to sleep they all slept next to their loving spouses in each other's arms. While it became another night to remember, it was most definitely one that brought them much closer to each other.


	2. Wildcat Tango

Author's Note: Once again more lemony goodness. But anyways here is another chap installment. This will start with Jartha and end with Zekissa so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

The Wildcat Tango

Pairings: Jartha/Zekissa

A year have went by after every Wildcat had married and everybody was living their dream. Jason and Martha were able to live their dream of becoming the best in their profession after their latest involvement, they get hired by their former employees rs Vance and Darby Evans because they were reaching out by doing a local commercial for their Country Club: Lava Springs.

"Can you believe we're going back to Albuquerque?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I would have to say that that place was the lowest point in my life. As a I told Troy I needed Benjamins but kitchen work was not work the stress."

"Oh come on! It was that bad we were able to enjoy the pool party, baseball, and the talent show beside you was with friends, especially me."

"Yeah but at the time we weren't together."

"I know. But now we are. And after working it out we can now go back there in our profession."

"Sounds good."

"It does. You know what would sound better?"

"What?"

Martha ended up missing him fully and passionately as they went to their bedroom to make love. And the day after they had got in their car and left to Albuquerque.

When they got to Lava Springs the shooting was going well underway even Jason and Martha was a bit excited to see Mr. Fulton again. Upon break time as Jason was doing his behind the scenes footage he came across someone he knew very dearly.

"Zeke! My man!" Jason shouted. As he saw Zeke near the food cooking.

"Jason! Man, I can't believe it!"

Zeke and Jason hugged each other after.

"What brings you here?"

"Vance hired me and Martha well me for filming and Martha for dancing in the video. What about you?"

"I was hired by Vance for my cooking I had opened a restaurant in Broadway. But you and Martha you say?"

"Yeah, we're married."

"Zeke?" Clarissa soon came up to them and she ended up giving Zeke a quick kiss before looking at Jason.

"Hey, you must be Jason."

"I see you know about me." Jason said. "So who is she Zeke."

"Clarissa Sanchez Baylor, my wife."

"We'll all right Zeke!"

"So where's Martha?" Zeke asked.

"She's somewhere."

Soon after Martha came to them.

"Jason, Vance is about ready to shoot again in 5 minutes." Martha said.

"Okay."

Martha looked at Zeke.

"Hey Zeke!"

"Martha! Nice to see you again."

Zeke ended up hugging Martha and soon enough he introduced her to Clarissa and they felt like they would become friends maybe the best of friends. After the shoot was over for the day everybody went to where they came from but Vance had supported them a hotel room for the four of them to share. Once they got there they had caught up on what had happened.

The next day Jason and Zeke had to report to work, Vance didn't need Martha or Clarissa for the moment so Martha and Clarissa had drove to East high and yet it was summer vacation but people were staying after to play basketball or hang out in the classes. Yet there was very few people in the cafeteria. Clarissa wondered why she couldn't go here for high school for she was moving from place to place.

"It seems so lively here." Clarissa said.

"That's because this school is a school where we choose to be who we want to be. Before that it was all about being where we were best and sticking to what we know, henceforth status quo."

"Well it wasn't that way with me as I was not as good at things before. It was only until I met Zeke that he helped me regain my confidence in singing."

When Martha asked her to sing Clarissa was singing very beautifully they she drew in a crown after she was done the people applaud her and she smiled. Clarissa explained to Martha why she stopped and everything. Before leaving Martha showed her the gym and most importantly the theater before heading off to Lava Springs.

Meanwhile while on their break Zeke and Jason were catching up on what they were doing.

"So after high school me and Martha attended college in Santa Barbara, we became roommates and one thing led to another. After college we got to our professions and after that we got married."

"Cool. Where did you guys go for your honeymoon?" Zeke asked.

"Beautiful Barcelona." Jason replied.

"Aw man, I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"Because my honeymoon was in Cuba."

"So what's been going on in New York?"

"Oh that. After me and Clarissa got married and moved to New York. We were able to see Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi and Sharpay's husband Peyton."

"I know him he's a fellow cameraman."

"And ever since Clarissa ever met Sharpay, they became the best of friends."

"Glad to hear."

"So what's next for you two after this?"

"Our married lives as normal doing what we do best. You two?"

"Same here going back and running my restaurant."

"That's great."

"Will We see you two at our restaurant?"

"You can count on it."

They gave out a hug and soon after Martha and Clarissa was able to join them as they began to finish up for today and tomorrow was the wrap up and Vance was going to celebrate by throwing a nighttime pool party before they all left back to the hotel they stopped by the mall and bought dresses to surprise them with. Martha bought a light green one strap dress with the dress having an amber orange glitter trim the strap was on the left side of the dress, Clarissa bought a dress similar to Martha's as hers was the same dress only it was light orange and the trim of the dress had emerald glitter on it but the strap of the dress was on the right side. After they had bought that they all went back to their hotel room.

On the final day of shooting they needed to do a retake of the final shot and Vance was just wrapping up as all of his staff including Mr. Fulton was there and Martha was in the background doing the can can.

"So come and have a good time especially a hot time here at Lava Springs."

Somebody had said that it was a wrap after that everybody packed up and after editing they saw the commercial in its entirety and everyone seems to like it. As Vance was able to have someone prepare their checks they let the staff hang out using every facility for the remainder of the day before having a dance party with a dancehall/salsa theme. This put smiles on both Martha and Clarissa's faces because the dresses they bought were something used for dances like salsa or reggae, or even hip hop, which was a shame that it wasn't hip hop since it was Martha's favorite kind. Jason and Zeke changed for the dance and when it became nighttime the dance party was in full effect as Zeke and Jason waited on their wives when they did come out they came out in their dresses with matching heels Martha in green and Clarissa in orange.

"Looking good ladies." Jason said.

"Thanks." Martha and Clarissa replied.

"Ready to dance?" Zeke asked.

"I was born ready, Papí!"

Clarissa took Zeke's hand and guided him to a spot. Jason and Martha looked at them for a bit as a dancehall song came on soon after Martha was ready to dance too.

"Come on and dance with me big daddy." Martha said.

"Sure thing sugar mama."

They had dance to their hearts content grinding each other close and hard as Clarissa grind faster only Martha decided to go slow for Jason but their bodies were grinding hard enough for them to feel it and get pleasure but the women only got a bit wet from it. Next a salsa came on and they all danced to that as well Martha and Jason was doing great after all they did honeymoon in Barcelona. Zeke wondered when he would dance Salsa with Clarissa again in another place besides inside their restaurant or in New York. When the songs were over the couples kissed each other, got their checks, and had left to go back to their hotel room.

the four Wildcats head back to their hotel to turn it in before they headed back Zeke was already at the door trying to get it open, even with Clarissa all over his body kissing it. Jason and Martha was already making out ready to take each other. But finally Zeke got the door open and they went in they closed the door and soon went to their respectful beds. The two couple kissed their way out of all their clothes until they were all naked however Martha and Clarissa had on their heels. They pushed their respectful husbands to the bed and crawled on top of them giving them a passionate lustful kiss. Soon Martha turned around so that Jason was free to lick at her love tunnel. As he was doing that Martha began sucking at his shaft they both kept going as the moaning got intense. Meanwhile Clarissa was squealing as Zeke kept licking away at her core.

"Áy! Zeke!"

They would keep going like this until they were at their brink of orgasm. Jason and Zeke stopped there to place their condoms on and began to enter them from behind, both married couples were in doggy-style. Once inside the women were moaning Martha bit her bottom lip as Clarissa's smile widened as she gasped in delight. Jason and Zeke were thrusting inside their respective wives giving out pleasure so intense.

"Oh, yes Jason! Yes."

"Keep going Zeke! More!"

They kept going at that pace as Jason and Martha were making music together, Zeke and Clarissa weren't making any noises like that yet but they were getting there.

"Go Harder Papí! Pull my hair!" Clarissa said.

"Okay, baby."

Zeke pulled on her hair and Clarissa moans went on to screams of pleasure. Jason want to follow suit but Martha spoke up.

"Spank me hard daddy! Spank me until I'm sore!"

As obliged Jason kept on spanking her and she was moaning loudly. Minutes later the four were getting close Zeke was on top of Clarissa with her legs wrapped around him and her heels were leaving a mark on his cheeks. Jason and Martha were side by side with Martha having one leg wrapped around him while the other was tightly entwined. Jason was devouring his wife planting kisses on her neck and sucking on her breasts with Martha going over the edge.

"Jason! Oh, Jason... More... Please!"

"Martha you're getting so tight!"

"Ohh! Jason."

They were getting closer and closer all of them. Clarissa was almost to her next set of orgasms by clinging onto Zeke tightly.

"Zeke I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Go ahead and do it baby."

"Zeke!"

Clarissa had her orgasm and soon enough Zeke was about to have his orgasm too.

"Clarissa! Baby I'm..."

"Yes. Let me feel your shaft pulse inside me as you do."

"Okay."

As Zeke had his orgasm, he felt paralyzed for a while and Clarissa only smiled. Meanwhile Jason and Martha were both about to have their orgasms as well.

"Martha baby, I'm coming...!"

"Me Too!"

They held onto each other tighter and Martha's leg that was coiled around Jason's got even tighter to the point where the strap of her heels would Imprint on his leg. Once their orgasms were done the two married couples cuddled up and slowly drifted to sleep with the women still wearing their heels. Martha must really rubbed of of Clarissa to see things her way.

At the next morning the four had hugged each other and went back to their homes. As Zeke and Clarissa past East High, Clarissa looked at him lovingly.

"Your school is amazing."

"How do you know when..."

"Martha showed me around the school when you and Jason was working."

"Well I think it's time you saw that school through my eyes... Wildcat."

With that Clarissa only smiled wider.

"I'm glad to be one even though I didn't attend here."

With another kiss, Zeke showed Clarissa the school through his eyes before they both went back to New York.


	3. The Evans Family

Author's Note: Here is the next installment of this general/romantic story. This was normally going to be entitled "The Evans Family" for the Halloween based chap I was too late. Then I noticed something I have never done a thanksgiving based chap yet in any of my fics so this is going to be the first also I really need to get going on this fic and another if I'm to get to the other HSM/SFA fic I've put off. So here's the next chap. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 3

The Evans Being Thankful

Pairings: Sharpeyton/Ryelsi

Thanksgiving was coming around and Ryan and Sharpay had planned a kind of family holiday event to celebrate Ryan with Kelsi, and Sharpay we doing plays Sharpay stayed in New York while Ryan and Kelsi toured the States. They've agreed to meet back before thanksgiving. Once Ryan and Kelsi was finished with their tour they joined with their sister Sharpay and her husband Peyton who just got through finishing another play that was closing. As Sharpay and Peyton got back in their apartment which was only temporary still however they were planning on buying a house not only for them but for Ryan and Kelsi to stay as well. They were cuddled up so close to each other.

"To be a family again it would be a dream come true." Sharpay said.

"What, I thought you and Ryan are in good terms." Peyton replied.

"We are, But we also promised that once we become successful we would stay close, family and distance wise."

"Oh. Well if anything you two seem closer than ever."

"Thanks, Peypey."

"Of course."

The two had shared a kiss for what seems like a while Meanwhile Ryan and Kelsi had just came back and went into their apartment and luckily enough it was across from Sharpay and Peyton. They went inside and settled in changing their clothes before they went to go see Sharpay and Peyton.

"That sure was fun, was it Kels?" Ryan asked.

"It was." Kelsi replied. "Glad we got back here on time."

"I know. I thought for sure we weren't going to make it."

"But hey we're here, we're home. Now let us celebrate."

"Yes, let's."

Ryan and Kelsi shared a long passionate kiss, before they went to Sharpay and Peyton to surprise them and talk about the plays they did.

On the day of Thanksgiving, The Evans Family had went out to walk and have fun they were able to see the sights and everything despite seeing it already. When they got downtown they already saw the Thanksgiving day parade. They were able to see all of the balloons and people there yet they all were having such a good time. While they were downtown they managed to run into Zeke and his wife Clarissa and was able to say hi to them. After it was all over they were heading back to they apartment to have their thanksgiving Ryan and Peyton were setting up all of the food and things as Sharpay was in her room changing she was wearing a brown dress with a pink fur trim and she also had on a pink sash around her waist. Once everything was set up they were waiting for Kelsi as she was in the bathroom. Minutes went by and they soon were worried.

"What could be taking her so long?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, this isn't usually her." Ryan replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing tragic." Sharpay said reassuring. "Let me check up on her."

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Ry, I'm sure. okay?"

Sharpay had went to the bathroom. Once she got in she saw Kelsi looking in the mirror Kelsi had on a tight orange dress with the straps and trims being pure blue. Kelsi kind of had a sad look and Sharpay couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"You okay Kels?" Sharpay asked.

"It's just I really didn't have this good of a thanksgiving day. That's all." Kelsi said replying.

"Really?"

"Yeah and get it seems like for the first time everything has gone right on a thanksgiving. And it's like I really got to thank all of you for it."

"We are now family Kels, no need to thank us. Though I have to apologize for being mean to you during high school."

"Really?"

"Well... maybe a bit beyond. Upon the road being an actress in Broadway to I came across Amber Lee who was my Idol."

"Yeah, Ryan told me."

"Point is, when you and the others stood up to me, I realized that even though I wanted to star in some of the biggest theaters I had to earn it yet treating you badly as well as other things it may have seemed as though I was given role after role. And I guess you could say, karma really got to me when I had to work for Amber."

"But we never wanted to give you that kind of retribution."

"Still... in some way I deserved it and yet you and the others cared enough to be my friend after everything I've done." Sharpay was now beginning to shed tears as well. "If anything I am the one who should be thankful."

"Oh, Shar..."

Kelsi then hugged Sharpay and the two of them was silent for a while as this moment was emotional for them. After a 1/3 of a minute there was a knock on the door.

"Shar? Kels? Are you okay?" Ryan asked. And they were able to wipe away any tears that were shedded.

"Yes, we're okay Ry."

"Hurry up before the food gets cold."

"Okay." Kelsi and Sharpay were about to leave, But before Kelsi opened the door, Sharpay stopped her for a bit.

"Also Kels, I want to thank you for taking very good care of Ryan."

"Of course, After all I do love him."

"But if I had to say one thing it should be about time you took more control and quit being less timid."

"Really?"

"I mean come on where's the Wildcat Kelsi that brought everybody together even though they knew they weren't sure it was possible?"

"She is still right here."

"All right then sister, can I see you more confident? I mean everything will be all right."

"Sure."

The two shared another hug and then left out to eat at the table. Sharpay was the one who was giving out thanks for the family for this year everyone applauded after and after that they all ate and talked at their dinner Ryan and Kelsi had left to go back to their apartment while Peyton and Sharpay went to their bedroom after cleaning everything up.

"Another thanksgiving gone another happy moment to have." Peyton said.

"Yes it is, but It certainly isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Pey-Bay, how can you eat dinner and skip dessert?"

"What kind of dessert?"

"Oh, you'll see..."

Sharpay kisses him passionately after they broke from it Sharpay pushed him on the bed and soon got on top of him to continue kissing him Peyton returned the passion of her kisses by kissing her back this kept on going for a while until Sharpay had took off Peyton's shirts leaving him topless after that she kicked off her pink heels. She began to unzip his pants and pull out his hard shaft. She stroked it for a bit which kept on stunning Peyton as he grunted a little.

"Shar..."

But after a while dessert began for Sharpay and she began to suck on his shaft sending Peyton off the deep end as he gritted his teeth.

"Baby! Ohh...!"

The pleasure kept getting to him as Sharpay kept on sucking but she stopped and pulled off his pants leaving him naked. Soon after Sharpay took of her dress and lingerie and she ended up naked she got on top of Peyton and placed him inside her. Peyton soon sat up and was now face to face with Sharpay. They looked at each other lovingly and was now kissing more passionately than last time.

Meanwhile Ryan and Kelsi were near their bed as Ryan and Kelsi were kissing each other and taking off their clothes Ryan took off his pants and shirt and shoes. He only had on a t-shirt left. Kelsi just got through kicking off her blue peep toe pumps and was beginning to unzip the back of her dress. When they broke from it Kelsi had a seductive look on her face and Ryan wanted to know why.

"Go down on me."

"Okay, babe."

Ryan kisses her then to her neck and between her cleavage.

"Ryan..."

Kelsi kept moaning when Ryan pulled on her dress, as the dress was slowly being pulled off, Ryan also took the opportunity to take off her blue panties with the dress. Now she was almost naked as her blue bra was still on. Ryan got to her tunnel and licked it as soft and slow as he could. This was sending Kelsi to ecstasy and she ended up following his tongue movements.

"Oh, God! Ryan! Yes! Keep going slower! Slower!"

Ryan kept on going slower and slower and it wasn't long until she had her orgasm she lied there for a bit while Ryan took off his t-shirt as he was now naked. He soon flipped Kelsi over her stomach and took off her bra. Kelsi, with her newfound energy, was soon in position for doggy style. Ryan knelt down and entered her from behind. Kelsi gave out a wide smile and gasped as the pleasure got intense for her. Ryan pumped slowly as he could and they both were getting much out of it.

"Ryan!"

"Mmph! Kelsi!"

"More baby! More! Slower!"

Ryan had kept is as slow as he could. Minutes in later he soon flipped Kelsi onto her back and sat down soon he picked Kelsi up and they soon were face to face. Kelsi wrapped her legs around him. They kissed each other deeply as they thrust slowly together. The pleasure was overwhelming them to the point where Kelsi was about to have another orgasm.

"I'm... about to come... Ryan!"

Kelsi had her orgasm and spilled her juices on him. Ryan had kept on going and he was almost close to his orgasm.

"I'm coming, Kels!"

"Spill it on me."

"Okay...!"

Ryan pulled out and spilled his juices on her body, but soon they smeared it on his as well.

"I love you, Kels."

"I love you too, Ry."

Kelsi and Ryan were kissing each other for minutes on end.

Back in the other apartment Sharpay and Peyton were thrusting faster and faster. Sharpay kept on screaming as they kept on going. Her legs were already wrapped around his back as the pleasure was more than bliss for her especially when Peyton's grunts was also getting her off.

"Pey-Pey!"

"Sharpay!"

"Faster! Oh, faster I'm almost there!"

Peyton went as fast as he could and was now as fast as Sharpay. It wasn't long until she had her orgasm. When she did, she fell back. But Peyton remained close to her and continued on in missionary still trapped in Sharpay's love trap. He went faster and faster until he was close to having an orgasm.

"I'm coming Shar!"

"Okay."

Sharpay unlocked her legs and Peyton pulled out. He spilled it all over her breasts and smeared it with his shaft. Sharpay could only smile as he did this. Once he was done, he lied down next to his wife and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Sharpay."

"Same here Pey-Pey!"

Somewhere Boi barked as they looked at him they laughed.

"Yes, we love you too Boi."

Boi wagged his tail and Sharpay and Peyton shared more kisses until it was time for them to go to sleep and continue to live their lives as normal.


End file.
